


大漩涡（Maelstrom）

by Bluebridge



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebridge/pseuds/Bluebridge
Summary: 维克多正从容不迫地准备在大奖赛决赛夺得自己五连冠的金牌。如今他已经让世界位于自己的脚下，成为了花滑界无可匹敌的存在——正当暴风雪刚刚降临索契之时，他却发现自己一次又一次的迎来同样的一天。他被胜生勇利绊倒，然后一切开始发生改变。（可以说，这个重复迎来同样一天的时空隧道梗，大致上来源于《土拨鼠之日》）circ_bamboo一如既往地为我检测文章，尽管TA并不在这个圈子里，但仍出于对我的喜爱而来阅读我的文章





	大漩涡（Maelstrom）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maelstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734612) by [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



> （原作者并没有留下注释）
> 
> 很高兴能够有幸翻译这篇文章，这次的翻译对于我来说也是一次挑战，我的英语水平并不是很高，这份翻译只能说是作为阅读原文的一个参考，如果我的成果能入您的眼，那么欢迎您的阅读。
> 
> 如有指正请尽管指出，在下会及时改正。
> 
> 每一章我都会分为两个部分上传^-^

在森林中的某处，一只潜鸟高声啼叫。

维克多慢下步伐，徘徊了一会儿。他仰起头聆听，想确认这声啼叫是否会再次出现，但是没有更进一步的啼声来打破这荒野上完美的寂静。维克多缓缓吐气，注视着白雾从他的嘴唇前喷出，消散在这干燥凉爽的空气里。

他独自一人。连马卡钦也不在身旁，尽管维克多认为他的狗会喜欢上这样的地方：野趣而又安静，并且他所见的一切都是如此的清新。优雅的黑色大树整齐排列于他所前行的小路旁，它们的枝丫被薄薄的一层雪覆盖着，一道一道的雪盘旋于它们的主干。他面前的积雪没有被任何脚印损坏；这条路的方向也没有任何路标来指明。

但是这没关系。维克多已经知道他将要去哪里——正如他知道自己必须立刻到那儿去，否则那个正等待着他的人可能会失去耐心。他并不想让她生气。所以他再次迈开脚步，匆忙沿着这条小径前进。

风在无尽向远处延伸的森林中穿梭而去。

他并不清楚自己到底走了多远；目前他还没有感到疲惫，可在远处的太阳已经渐渐落下。它的余晖已经沉于树海之下，暮光悄悄地在林中匍匐穿行，如入侵者一般。维克多稍微加快步伐，第一次感到内心深处躁动不安。

黑暗很早就已降临于这座森林，维克多并不想在完全天黑之时还呆在野外。

就在这儿——正在前方，几乎不可见地从树木之间透出的——光！一座房屋！他整个人都放松了下来。维克多露出微笑，连忙向前走去，几乎快要成了小跑。而当一只黑猫突然飞快地穿过他前方的小路时维克多被惊吓到了。只在它消失于小路边缘的矮树丛时，维克多瞥见了它颤动着的尾巴。“Дерьмо（Shit），”他小声咕哝道，吞咽了一下。

维克多走在距离着那个林中房屋的最后一段路程，这的确可以说是幸运脱险了。

这个房屋很小，不比一个小木屋大多少；烟囱在那个盖满茅草的屋顶上冒出来，从里面缓缓升起一缕炊烟。这座爬满了葱茏的青苔房屋的石壁已经褪去了原来的颜色，它看上去就像是个出自于历史书中的古建筑物。他所行走在的小路径直地将他引领至这座房屋——一段小小的三块石头砌成的台阶上升至门口处，阶梯两侧排列着沉重的石柱，石柱的上面各坐着一位天使。有趣的是，这些柱子上刻着放大了的鸟类的腿肢，并且从维克多所在的位置，从这个视角足以使房屋看起来就像立于它们的顶端，如同在下一秒它就会消失一般。

这一刻，他有些许犹豫，久久地凝视着这些石腿，茅草覆盖着的屋顶和屋子的古老石壁。然而这透过窗户而出的闪烁灯光是如此温暖而又具有满含邀请，同时黑暗也即将降至于他的耳边。

这些理由对于维克多来说已经足够，他将一只手放置于门上，门在他的掌下摇晃着开了。维克多走了进来，发现自己正处于一个有着壁炉，木桌，摇椅，和一个堆挤在角落的床的屋内。在桌旁放着一个被粗拙雕刻的木椅，这个椅子上坐着一个女人。

她的眼睛乌黑，和她的头发一样，编织好的辫子凌乱的散在头边。她看上去有些年纪了，穿着传统的服饰，像从故事书中走出来的一样；她的面容让她看上去可能处于任何年纪——维克多没法猜测，而且他知道最好不要去尝试。

“维克多·尼基弗洛夫，”这个女人道。她的声音清晰而又引人注目，就像是圣彼得堡的钟声。她吐出他名字的样子让他的背脊一阵发颤。他从深深弯下腰，当他直起身子时，他发现她正在微笑。

她用手示意桌边，维克多看见了第二个木椅。他与她面对面坐下，思考着该如何向她提出自己的疑问。她从木桌的对面凝视着他，沉默不语；他感觉就像她正嘲讽着自己一样，他的脸开始发红。

“说吧，”过了一会儿，她开口道。“你来这里是为了向我询问何事?”

维克多深吸一口气。“我错过了什么？”他问道，“为什么我找不到自己所寻找的东西？”

她久久地凝视着他，仿佛在仔细打量着眼前的这个人——并找出他的不足，尽管她最初就认同了这一点。“你尽在错误的地方找寻着，”她说，“你需要更多的时间去发现那里存在着什么。”

在维克多回应之前，她站了起来，走到了墙壁对面的火炉旁。她在裙子上的口袋里摸寻着什么，随后说出一个模糊不清的单词，同时将一把粉末抛进了火焰之中。

烟雾从火焰之中迸发而出，各种色彩的烟雾交杂，就像魔术师的小把戏。面对这燃起的熊熊烈火，维克多不自觉地快速缩回身子并用双手护住自己的脸。而当他再次放下手臂时，只看见了空荡荡的屋子，那个女人已经不见踪影。他站起来，当他环视着房屋，心中渐渐涌起恐慌。他一路奔波而来――她不能就这样离开而把他一个人留在这儿――

不知名的生物在外面嚎叫。维克多转过身走向这个屋子后面的巨大窗户，向这个已经完全沉浸在黑暗里的森林里看去，被进入他眼帘的景象牢牢捕捉。这里原来是这个静谧森林的平和地带，如今却正在怪异的躁动着。飞雪速略过窗户上的一块块玻璃。这些略高于房屋墙壁的黑色大树的身躯几乎完全将房屋遮掩住。维克多听到的是风的声音，它如同野兽一般地咆哮着，窗户被吹得吱吱作响，而烟雾被风威胁似的卷回了房子里。

维克多迷惑了，他见过暴风雪——他来自圣彼得堡，毕竟——但是这风雪的猛烈程度已经完全是别的什么了，他靠近窗户，着迷地注视着着冬日的愤怒在这外面森林之中洒下。尽管这狂风让他几乎不能听见些什么。维克多皱了皱他的鼻子，全神贯注的聆听。那是——

……吉他？

 

* * * * *

 

“YOU'D MAKE A GROWN MAN CRYYYY——YYYY——”

在米克·贾格尔像是要从他耳朵里拽出一条腿一般粗鲁的嚎叫声中，维克多猛然惊醒。被推挤着的马卡钦惊叫着发出抗议，用小爪子推弄着维克多的腰椎“噢！抱歉，抱歉，等等……”维克多抓住了他的手机，眯着眼睛生气地看着当铃声继续进行时，手机上显示着的他的教练的侧面照。他用大拇指划过屏幕然后将手机拿到耳边。

“雅科夫，这太早了，”他边打招呼边发着牢骚。“现在连上午九点都没到，为什么——？”

“起来，维克多，”雅科夫打断他的话。“你必须起赶在你甚至没办法抵达冰场前到那里去！”

维克多用力闭上眼，然后快速地眨了几下，努力想要鞭打他半醒的脑袋来理解他的教练到底说了什么。“你在说什么呢，”他说。马卡钦咕哝着笨拙地跳了下去，对于维克多没有继续睡觉而是在进行谈话这一点表现出明显的愤怒。

“看外面，维恰，”雅科夫说道。维克多重重地叹了一口气并将他身上的遮盖物扔了回去，引起他的狗再次发出一声抗议，此时他的宠物穿过被地毯覆盖着的地板，来到被厚重窗帘遮掩着的窗前。这说明了维克多在他所能做到的尽可能的晚点来说，这一次是最晚的一次，已经是一个既定的事实了，而且既然他今天并非必须去参加比赛，他本来打算在床上至少呆到11点的。

他掀开窗帘，眯起眼为迎接由黑海海面反射的阳光而做准备——而他震惊地发现却是暴风雪映入了他的眼帘。这座城市被厚厚的一层白色所覆盖着，风雪势猛，以至于有些雪被吹向两边，它们将自己无力地甩向了玻璃。“我的上帝，”维克多倒吸一口气。

他的脑中闪现出醒来之前自己所经历的那个梦境。已经很难回忆起来了，但是他想到——这雪来自于他的梦吗？那森林是如此优美，黑暗和深邃，在他的后脑低语着，维克多开始颤栗起来。

“维克多！”雅科夫尖锐的声音在他耳中响起。

维克多才意识到他刚错过了他的教练所说的全部东西，他有些瑟缩。“抱歉，”他道，“这见鬼的到底发生了什么？索契从没下过这样的雪！”

“这不常见，一点儿也不，”雅科夫道，“这就是为什么他们已经宣布要将大奖赛第二天推迟到明天的原因。这个城市没有专门的公共建设来清理干净这些积雪，他们现在已经封锁了所有道路。”

维克多对此无话可说，他所能做的只有，震惊地，凝视着旅游城市索契的沙质海滩和美丽的度假胜地被就连莫斯科都要在其下呻吟的如毛毯一样的凶猛风雪和冰一起覆盖着。这城市景观（它所有华丽的妆容当然可以在维克多的窗外全然展现）如今已经几乎无法辨认了。黑海，平时蔚蓝而又平静，如今翻涌着铁灰色的浪花，汹涌着的海浪将又那些浪花扔上冰冷的沙滩。

他忽然想起了些什么，“然后你要我在这种情况下出门？”维克多坚决请求道，“雅科夫，我以为你是爱我的！”

“如果你能在道路无法通行之前将这些雪落到冰场，你差不多就可以不用出门了，”雅科夫说，“你能用这段时间去练习，而且我肯定他们至多会在下午三点左右将这些雪清理干净。”

“呃，”维克多道，他抹了把脸，为此而感到反感。“你有给我带早餐吗？”

“懒，”雅科夫咕哝道，这说明他的确带了。

“好吧，我会过去的，”维克多道。“我会在九点之前到那里，理想的话。”他举起手，转过头面露悲伤地看着马卡钦和那对他不断发出邀请的床。被子仍旧被掀翻过来。马卡钦抬起它毛绒绒的脑袋，冲着维克多摇着尾巴，期待地看着他的主人。“我很抱歉，马卡钦，”维克多叹息道。“我必须得走了。”马卡钦呜呜叫着表达不满。维克多不能对此做出什么帮助，只能同意它的不满，但是无论如何他已经准备好去练习了。

维克多觉得当他在被冰雪覆盖着的通往冰场的的途中滑倒，并引人注目的在满是积雪的人行道上翻倒时，就该知道他将会度过怎样的一天。

这一天从这里开始变得越来越糟糕。

滑冰练习——的确很好。它并不坏，也从来不糟糕，无论维克多有多么睡眠不足或者情绪低落。但是当在他已经连续做了好几次自己的表演动作中最难的几个部分后而雅科夫仍旧在训斥他缺乏‘情感的完全投入’时，维克多逐渐发觉在将自己从床上拽起来然后徒步在暴风雪里行走半英里后，自己现在已经很难感觉到满腔热忱了，结果又被告知了今天他的滑冰是多么‘平庸至极’。

不是这样的——维克多知道这不可能，而且雅科夫也知道；他在令人恐怖的漫长时间里不断地参加着比赛，而维克多从来没有在这些比赛中错失金牌。但是今天他的表演感觉是如此平庸，如此陈旧，维克多讨厌这种感觉。大概这就是为什么，当他离开冰场时，他有点过于大声地冲着雅科夫喊道“如果我是这样的令人乏味，那么我大概在这个赛季后应该休息一段时间了，就像所有记者所说的那样。”

雅科夫准备回应他，但是由此引发的嘈杂声从观众看台上传了下来。维克多惊讶地转过身，一个气势汹汹的青年像一个带利齿的稻草人一样笔直的向他俯冲过了来。“在没有设计好你答应我的编舞之前你哪儿都别想去，”尤里啐了一口。

维克多眨了眨眼并盯着尤里看了很有一会儿，才想起他在不久之前对尤里做出的那个约定。“噢，”他无所谓地说。“你还在记挂着那件事吗？”

他说错话了。尤里脸色变得苍白，他在一瞬间睁大眼睛然后迅速背过头去。“别把他人的事当做是理所当然的！”他怒气冲冲地道。“仅仅是由于你夺得了大量的金牌的话并不意味着你可以随心所欲地对待别人！”

“尤里——”雅科夫开口道，他神色警惕，尤里的声音已经贯穿了整个空而大的冰场，而尤里已经转身怒气冲冲地离开了。维克多在心中叹了一口气。“你能做得比这更好的，维克多，”雅科夫道。他的声音听上去有些失落，与他仅仅是板着面孔相反，这让维克多认识到自己这回是真的搞砸了。

维克多咬牙，“我会把这件事放在行程上的，”他尖酸地道，转身离去准备换回他的风雪大衣。他会直接回到酒店去，就算他必须在雪中凿出一个隧道到那。或许他能够在伏特加的瓶底找到许些安慰。

碰巧，他在阿里安娜·萨巴蒂尼身上以某种形式找到了些安慰，她是意大利双人花样滑冰队中的一名女队员。她很美，有着垂至臀部的黑色长发和一直带着笑意的棕色眼眸，而且当他摇晃着来到酒店的门口时，她张开双臂来迎接维克多——这儿的门口恰好连接着有着小型乐队的餐厅酒吧。“来吧，让我们来温暖彼此。”阿里安娜低吟道，诱哄着他进入黑暗的，镶嵌着木板的房间。火焰已经激燃而起，房间里被美妙的热度充盈着，差不多一个小时的时间里，在阿里安娜，和她的朋友的陪伴，还有一点儿红酒的作用下，维克多感觉好了起来。这感觉如此美好以至于让他向阿里安娜发出邀请，邀请她到他的房间里继续火热彼此，她满心欢喜的接受了他的邀请。 

像大多数的滑冰选手一样，维克多已经和别人睡过了（并且和不少人），阿里安娜同时拥有着柔软度和持久力。同时她也会大声放开呻吟，这也是维克多平日里在性伙伴的身上所偏好的，但是她忘情的哭喊吓到了马卡钦。他的狗已经被锁在了他的酒店套间的客厅里，这是为了不让它不请自来的加入到床上的高级拥抱行为中，但是每次阿里安娜都弄出很大声导致维克多透过门都能听见他的贵宾犬发出焦虑的嚎叫。他在她的大腿上闷住自己的笑声，这似乎冒犯了她。在差不三十分钟后，她气愤万分，仅仅裹上了一件大衣并用衣物捂住胸口，就如一阵风一样的离开了他的套间。

维克多不知道是应该继续笑还是继续喝酒——可能都有，但是这得是在他从客厅里解放了他紧张忙乱的狗狗之后。“马卡钦，”他叹了口气，他的贵宾在维克多团聚之后如释负重，差点撞倒了他。马卡钦开心的叫着回应着维克多，并试图去舔干净维克多脖子上阿里安娜留下的唇印。

维克多把这些发生的事情当做一个预兆，这说明下午剩余的时间里他最好把自己困在这个套间的小吧台里，就像他现在做的这样。马卡钦非常高兴能够在饮酒时间里一直有着维克多的陪伴。他们俩再次蜷缩在床上，还加上一瓶白苏维浓，酒店电视机上播放着维克多找到的经典电影频道，仅仅在马卡钦要求出去解决一下狗的生理问题时出去透气了一下。

（维克多必须额外付些钱来带他的狗去一些像是索契的柑橘酒店一样的昂贵酒店，但是在他看来，这是值得的。他并不经常让马卡钦遭受严厉的旅行，但是这次是大奖赛决赛，而且更因为他曾预期索契保持着它一如既往的温和气候而不是沉浸在寒冷十一月的暴风雪里。）

带着狗和酒躺在床上看电影――这就像是印象派绘画的主题。这也是这一天中最美好的那个部分，而正当维克多有勇气离开他的套间时他很快回想起今天的主题是糟糕透顶和公开窘迫。

本来开始时一切都很好：维克多呼叫了酒店的宠物看护，让他来带马卡钦去这个建筑底层的狗狗活动广场，这件事情完成后他就径直回到了酒店的餐厅酒吧，一般来说他本来会出去逛逛，尝试一下当地的新鲜东西；维克多几乎和热爱滑冰一样热爱品尝新的食物（即使这让他有了一个钢铁般的胃）。但是他今天喝的有点太多了，而且也不打算多花费不必要的精力，所以他整理了下自己，换了件衣服后就下楼去了。

距离前厅刚下到一半时维克多看见了一个男人——一个男孩，是的——他从电梯里出来。看上去有点熟悉，一个戴着眼镜的日本男孩，他真的非常可爱。维克多不自觉慢下来去拦住他，但是正当对方发现了维克多后对方飞快地向后转身而去，并差一点又把自己甩到了电梯里。维克多有些惊讶地看着门关闭了，然后简单地耸耸肩，前往酒店餐厅。

几个同样参加大奖赛的滑冰选手已经在了；他们填满了到远处的墙的一段空间。克里斯托夫·贾科梅蒂发现了维克多，于是向他招手示意他过去，在犹豫了一会儿他是加入社交还是独自一人用餐后，维克多走向了他们。

在他加入时他们一块儿向他表示问候，每个人都向旁边靠来为他的座位腾出地方。“维克多，”克里斯得意地咕哝道，起身来让维克多进来。“我刚刚还在想你在哪儿呢！”

“呃，只是在今天放松了一下，”维克多说。他优雅地坐在了空的位置上，被熟悉的面庞都在桌前愉快地交谈的这个情景所安慰。除了克里斯，这里还有几位成年组的成员。服务员来到桌的顶头，进行又一轮的地水果饮食的点餐，维克多和周围的人开始闲聊。

很明显，他们都抱着和维克多一样想让这种天气停止的想法——通过瞥了一眼窗外的景色来判断，这雪终于快要结束了，将索契掩埋在这洁白无瑕的毛毯一样的厚重雪层之下。维克多漫无目地思考着他们到底要怎样处理这些冰雪呢；他有点儿疑虑地想到他们也许可以去借用一些扫雪车来在短时间内清理掉他们要处理的那些落雪。

“所以，维克多，”克里斯在他的旁边说，他声音里蕴含的某些东西让维克多脖颈后的汗毛立起。“接下来的夜里你有什么打算吗？”

“啊，大概是放松一下吧，”维克多道。他刻意地保持着声音的随意。“雅科夫今天一大早就把我叫起来训练，所以我确实是很累了。”

克里斯撅起嘴。这很有意思，他和维克多都知道这一点。感觉到克里斯揽住了自己的肩膀，维克多咬了咬腮帮，克里斯在维克多的耳边压下声音低喃道，“什么时候开始你变成一个古板的家伙了，维克多？我们可以一起做一些更有趣的事情，你不这么认为吗？”

“我知道我们可以，”维克多轻易地道。他挪开维克多放在他肩上的手臂，小心地将自己从他的臂弯中解脱出来，自始至终都没有让轻松的微笑从自己的脸上消失。“大概得在别的什么时间了。”

克里斯的表情，开始的时候还是温暖和满含邀请意味的，现在如同骤降了一百度。他随意打量了维克多一眼，声音里如同浸满了冰块，“噢，我知道了。我本应该记得伟大的维克多并不喜欢两次都踩在同一篇地面上。”

维克多抬起眉毛。在坐的其他人都安静了下来，专注地听着他们的谈话，维克多已经确实意识到了什么。“呃，克里斯，”他轻声地说，“你应该知道别在早上喝太多，嗯？现在它们都跑到你的脑袋里去了。”

“你知道这种经历，不是吗？”克里斯冲着他假笑，随意走出这个区域，站在桌子的旁在口袋里搜寻着自己的钱包。“阿里安娜有提到之前你们俩有多享受你的酒。”他用尖锐的话语中伤了维克多，毫无疑问，阿里安娜告诉了克里斯有关酒的事情，或者更多。

维克多没有退缩。他只是给了克里斯一个招牌微笑，就像这位现存的奇迹正在颁奖台上接受赞美。克里斯扔了一些钱在桌子上，无礼地冲着维克多歪了歪脑袋然后转动脚踝大步离开。

一些口哨声在桌边响起，他们瞪大眼睛专注地注视着这一切。“就该这么做，维克多，”凯伦娜说道，她是一个斯洛文尼亚姑娘，用手肘顶了顶维克多的肋骨。

维克多耸耸肩以示回复。“有些人不得不严肃地对待每件事情，”他说。“但是既然我们有了一个额外的休息夜，我提议尽情来享受它吧。”他站直了身体，大体地示意了下全桌的人。“有谁想要和我一起出去吗？”

所有人都欢呼起来，鼓舞的呼喊立刻回答了他的提问。维克多双手合十，就像是祈祷的姿势，并绽开了微笑，然后在他们进入夜幕之中不到二十分钟后，维克多原本的打算已经被他遗忘了。马卡钦会很好的——这座酒店的宠物服务是完美的，并且如果维克多没有在狗狗公园关门之时去接他的宠物，一名助手会将它送回维克多的套间并且确保它的进食——而维克多腹中酝酿着不安。

他一直都知道，大多是本能地，知道要怎样去吸引他人；他与生俱来的超凡魅力是让他在冰上获得诸多奖项的原因之一。而且这并不是说他把这些当做是理所当然，这一点十分明确。他只是发现没有理由去回答，为何事实上自己总是能从他人身上轻而易举的得到自己想要的东西的原因。但是今天所经历的这些事让他耿耿于怀。尤里和雅科夫的呼喊，和阿里安娜的灾难，还有后来克里斯在晚餐时的举动——这拽住了维克多。并浸入了他的皮肤之下，就像一块碎玻璃被埋了进去，再怎么多的伏特加和与俊男美女的共舞都不能消除这份灼痛。

维克多在很深的夜里蹒跚地回到了酒店房间——是在三点之后——他的鼻子和指尖都被这不寻常的寒冷空气冻僵了。马卡钦从它的那堆亚麻毯中抬起头，来不以为然地向维克多叫了下，但是维克多几乎不能注意到它。他径直走向盥洗室，把水泼在自己的脸上然后直接从水龙头饮水，就像他是这个房间里的狗一样。在他爬上床之前，他几乎不能成功地扒掉自己的衣服，他环抱着自己的狗，然后失去了意识。

他做梦了，但是并没有印象：这是一个有关冬日的风雪和乌鸦的羽翼，有关有蚀刻着爪子的台阶的森林小屋，有关无边无尽的森林的梦。

在外，索契十分寂静。


End file.
